


Actions Speak Louder

by MacBean



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-19
Updated: 2010-09-19
Packaged: 2017-10-12 00:57:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MacBean/pseuds/MacBean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Thankfully, Sherlock thinks, John is a patient man, and one who believes that actions speak louder than words. Their relationship would never work -- not even as friends or just colleagues -- if he were any other way.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Actions Speak Louder

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [7\. Watching movies](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/1527) by sadynax @ LiveJournal. 



"I love you," John murmurs, almost too quiet to be heard.

Sherlock rolls his eyes and only makes a brief sound of acknowledgment in reply. Ridiculous word, love. Ridiculous _concept_ , really. And John doesn't actually bring it up much. Mostly only when they return to the flat after something that could -- _should_ \-- have resulted in death for one or both of them. Mostly only when he really needs to hear it back. Sherlock knows that and he wishes he could respond automatically but ... he can't. The words always stick in his throat. Thankfully, Sherlock thinks, John is a patient man, and one who believes that actions speak louder than words. Their relationship would never work -- not even as friends or just colleagues -- if he were any other way.

It's hours before Sherlock finally answers John. They're next to each other on the sofa watching television with takeaway containers strewn about the coffee table in front of them. Sherlock is slumped a little, reducing himself to something that fits comfortably under John's arm. Sitting here nestled against the other man's side like this, Sherlock feels a bit girly, to be honest, but he doesn't care. Not really. He feels warm and safe -- something that's usually loathsome to him but, oddly, he finds quite nice with John from time to time -- and nobody else is looking. This is only for the two of them.

Sherlock cants his head a little, looking up at John with a sidelong glance. The light from the television throws all the lines and imperfections of his face into sharp relief and Sherlock smiles. It's a good face, he thinks; he likes it. ... _Loves_ it. His hand slides from its place on John's knee, moving slowly up his thigh. It gets John's attention, as planned, and John turns to look at Sherlock, raising his eyebrows into an intentionally comical prim and proper " _Yes? How can I help you?_ " expression.

With a low chuckle at the back of his throat, Sherlock reaches for John's chin, giving a little tug to tilt his face downward. When Sherlock leans up, their mouths meet, lips slightly parted. They linger there for a while but just before the tone of the kiss turns into _Let's head for the bedroom_ , Sherlock's tongue caresses John's bottom lip and then he breaks the kiss. His mouth brushes softly along John's jawline.

"John," he says, very close to the other man's ear.

"Mm?"

"I..." The words stick in his throat again.

"Yes. I know you do."

And Sherlock loves him even more.


End file.
